wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Marcus
Agent of the SI:7 |race= Human |gender=Male |age=46 |height= 1.78m / 5'10" |weight= 190 lbs |birthplace = Tiragarde Sound, Kul Tiras |residence= |guild=Bloodtide SocietyWyrmrest Accord Carl - WoW Armory |affiliations= Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Intelligence :Westridge Brigade Bloodsail Buccaneers Irontide Raiders |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |faction=Alliance |class=Rogue, Pirate |alias = • Aldrich McScarr • Captain Longwood • The Bloodtide Lord • Traitorous Scum }} Captain 'Carl Richard Marcus'Carl Marcus' name is a subtle reference to Karl Marx, a german philosopher and author of the 1848 pamphlet The Communist Manifesto. is a Kul Tiran-born pirate, captain of the powerful warship, The Bloody Wench, and the leader of the Bloodtide Society. Initially serving as an SI:7 agent, Carl was discharged due to his radical ideologies and insubordination. Soon after, Carl turned to a life of crime, working for various groups such as the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the Irontide Raiders. He eventually became an informant for Elphias Davenwell, allowing the Stormwind Royal Navy to arrest various pirates while he took over their territories and expanded his criminal empire. Biography Early Life Carl Richard Marcus, a product of an affair, was born in Tiragarde Sound, Kul Tiras to Richard Marcus, an alcoholic dockworker, and Mariana Marcus (née Flangas), an unfaithful maiden with minor nobility. He had one older half-sister — Cynthia, who was often abused by her father during his drunken tirades. When Carl was ten years old, his parents were divorced and he was forced to move with his father and sister to a small cottage in Westfall. During this time, Carl became emotionally traumatized watching his father sexually assault his sister every night. He would always attempted to spend his time away even into the early hours of the morning so that he wouldn't have to listen to the constant pain his sister endured. The Marcus family experiencing extreme poverty caused Carl to turn to thievery in order to provide for his sister and her new born sons, Barnabus and Bartholomew. Not long after the Horde invaded and destroyed Stormwind and its surrounding territories, the Marcus' were forced to leave their home once again. As they journeyed up north, Richard Marcus succumbed to death due to his extreme drinking habits. They took his body and once they reached Menethil Harbor, Carl buried his father. The only tears that were shed for the deceased Marcus was from all the pain he inflicted on his family in short existence. Carl would then get a job as a stable hand in Menethil Harbor helping put food on the table for his sister and her growing sons. He also continued his thieving, but only for his own personal gain. With no one to teach him good morals, he would learn by himself by reading books in the libraries of the nearby Ironforge and sometimes Capital City. As the boys grew up, Cynthia would be able to support herself without the aid of Carl, allowing him to spend his time reading the libraries of the major cities. Carl always enjoyed reading, since he had a photographic mind he could always refer back to what he read. In the process he became an excellent communicator. Soon after he would dabble in manipulation, which would ultimately strengthen him as a thief and swindler. Stormwind Intelligence When Carl was sixteen, he left for Stormwind City to start his life apart from his broken family. He signed up to become a member of the newly-founded SI:7. During his training period, Carl befriended Amber Haynes, who was much more skilled in espionage than him. Carl became infatuated with Amber and eventually started a romantic relationship with her. Over the following years, the pair became inseparable. They would often have disputes with their superiors about allowing them to go on missions together. Infiltrating the Forsaken During one of their missions, Carl and Amber were sent to infiltrate the Forsaken in the ruins of Capital City, Lordaeron. However, the mission was compromised when they were captured by Executor Pengrove and Deathstalker Darkwrithe. They were mercilessly tortured by the forsaken for several weeks, during which Carl lost his right eye. The pair were eventually rescued by fellow SI:7 agents, however Amber would die from her injuries days later. Insubordination Amber's death took a toll on Carl as he began making reckless decisions during covert operations. He claimed that the SI:7 were soft and should take the steps to destroy the Forsaken from within. Carl's anger caused him to lash out and strike his commanding officer, Mathias Shaw, after which he was immediately detained and locked up in the Stormwind Stockades for several months. Criminal Life Bloodsail Buccaneers Informant for Elphias Westridge Brigade Bloodtide Society Physical appearance Carl Marcus stands at five feet and ten inches, weighing at one hundred and ninety pounds. Though his height is average and unintimidating, he inflicts terror with his facial expressions. With the loss of his eye, it adds a whole other layer of intimidation. Always suggested to put an eye patch on, Carl declines because any material put on his eye irritates the wound. A vertical scar going from just above his right eyebrow an down and tails of near the top of his right cheek. Carl's iconic charcoal black muttonchops are always trimmed and maintained, along with his hair that is parted to left and always short. Always training allowed to build his frame to become lean and developed. On his right shoulder he has tattoo of an anchor. On the other shoulder a brand from when he was sent to the Stockades the first time, the Lion of Stormwind with a massive 'T' going through the middle of it. Tattooed in red ink around his left wrist are the virtues of the Bloodtide. Marks on his back from when he was beaten by his father never healed, mostly the slashes made an 'X'. One of Carl's most iconic pieces of clothing is his Bloodtide had, mocking the design of the Stormwind officer's hat. His attire also consists of a dark red, leather trench coat that reaches down by his upper shin. The tips of the coat is frayed, and one could make tiny bullet holes. Around his waist, a belt also dyed red, with a buckle of skull and bones. On the belt he has a pistol, a pistol he stole after he commandeered his vessel. The flintlock has a gold trim around the dark brown barrel and the hammer has a skull decoration on the top. Along with the pistol is a gunpowder pouch and a sack of bullets. His boots, made of dark leather, have a secret compartment where he's able to hide pair of daggers. They were made specifically to ensure that the daggers don't move while Carl is active. Personality and traits Carl strongest traits is that he's extremely intelligent. As a child, he spent most of his day in the library reading so he didn't deal with the troubles at his home. He practically lived at the library, there he learned not only to be quick on his feet in any given situation but to be charismatic as well. Carl is a wildly unpredictable man, known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. He is hated by many other pirate captains for this reason. A skilled warrior and manipulator, Carl is cunning, shrewd and ruthless. Despite his dangerous and mercurial nature Carl has little trouble in drawing men to his service. While most other pirate captains keep the majority of their plunder, Carl takes almost nothing for himself. Quotes "Nothing worth while came from an easy decision." Notes and references Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Neutral